My Frozen Heart?
by DelOrigin
Summary: When Elsa hit her sister in the heart for the first time causing a chill to come over Anna. A chill that is slowing killing her . Their parents separated them for years as they searched for a cure to save Anna . But now with their parents death , leaving them only each other , they must find a cure or Anna will freeze solid. Will they make it time?
1. Chapter 1

10 years before...

Anna slowly opened the giant doors leading to her sister's bedroom making an eerie creaking sound from the hinges. She walked in and cringed when she made the same sound as she was closing the door behind her. She turned and and saw her target bathed in the same silver moonlight that was lighting the huge bedroom. Anna half ran half tip toed to the side of her sister's bed. The bed was so tall she had to stand on her tiptoes to see the top. Elsa made an ice step to reach the top every night but sadly Anna didn't have that same power, so she was forced to use her own strength to scale her way to the top.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered excitedly while clinging and grasping at light blue snowflake quilts, struggling to climb on top of her sisters Queen sized bed to ask a very important question. After a few more seconds of struggling, she managed to hoist herself on top of the bed. Elsa laid on her side pretending to be asleep with a slight smile hidden from view. Anna jumped on her sister and shook her fiercely .

"Go away Anna and stop shaking me," Elsa tried to sound annoyed but her facade didn't last long when Anna flopped down on top of her and rubbed her cinnamon red hair against Elsa's cheek. Elsa laughed and shoved her sister off of her, "What do you want Anna?" She said with laughter in her voice. Anna laughed as she landed on her back beside her sister. Elsa rolled over and wrapped her arm around Anna, enjoying just having her there with her. But Anna immediately shot straight up, her forest green nightgown bunching up at her waist where Elsa's arm still rested and turned her head quickly causing her twin braids swish.

"Do you want to take a ride on the Pegasus?" Anna's smile widened significantly as she imagined the snow Pegasus her sister would make if she said yes.

Elsa gave her a her a come and get me grin, and tore out of the sheets, revealing a small slender body, running towards the door with her self made ice gown flying out behind her. She flung the door open causing a breeze to blow thru the room.

Anna shivered and then hopped off the bed yelling after her sister, "Wait for me! Elsa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stopped just out side of her bedroom and pressed her self against the wall on the left side of the door frame waiting to scare Anna just a little . When Elsa saw a little foot and part of a green night gown partially out the door she pounced out in front of Anna and grabbed her waist and yelled "Ahhh!"

Anna jumped back,threw her hands up to protect her face on instinct and let out a shrill loud enough to wake up even the handmaids in the basement . Before long the Guards would be here to check what had caused Arendelle's youngest princess to scream. Elsa giggled and didn't give Anna time to process any of what just happened , she grabbed one of Anna's raised hands and pulled her along as she ran towards the nearest exit . They ran left down the hallway and took a sharp rite down 'The Hall Of Memory's " showing all of the past King and Queens including their mother and father.

Elsa stopped in front of a portrait of the 3rd King and Queen. It was a lovely picture of King Phillip holding the royal golden sphere with it's large ice blue diamond adorning it's side ,in his left hand and the royal golden scepter ,which had a sphere splayed out on top like a flower , in his right . His suit was a royal blue with dandelion yellow tassels hanging from both shoulders. Arendelle's crest was proudly displayed on his chest .His cinnamon red hair was mostly hidden behind a solid golden crown adorned with preshious jewels, except a few stands that hung out from under the crown. A stern look on his face. Queen Eliza was dressed in an elegant deep forest green dress with one lacy layer stoping just below her knees and another silk layer touching the red carpet under her feet . The sleeves of he dress where free a flowing and went far past her writs ,stopping just below her knees. The dress had a slight V in the neck showing off a small diamond necklace draped delicately around her neck. Queen Eliza's hazel colored hair was braided on one side laying over her shoulder . Standing side by side they made a beautiful couple . Elsa stood on her tip toes and pressed each corner of the silver plaque that stated their names and the year they ruled over Arendelle, causing the wall to shake and tremble . Dust poured from all the corners of the picture and the wall rotated open to revile the secret outside rose garden. Roses of all kinds bloomed in side that garden . The white roses being both Elsa's and Anna's favorite were planted in a sort of walk way leading and surrounding a single apple tree with a swing hanging from it's lowest branch . Anna squealed in excitement as soon as she saw the garden . Just then the sound of metal armor clanging against the tile of the place could be heard a long with stern voices coming their way. "Hurry! The princesses could be hurt !" Said a deep concerned voice .

"Elsa,let's go before the catch us !"

Anna shouted in excitement .

"There ! I heard something coming from the 'HALL OF MEMORYS'

!"

Elsa took off all of a sudden and in turn yanked Anna thru the passage . She looked hurriedly for the switch to put the wall back in place. She spotted it hidden behind white roses . Elsa reached thru the thorns and pushed the small stone with Arendelles crest causing the wall to close just in time before some guards noticed .

"Whoo," Anna said out of breath as she wiped her brow."That was a close one ...huh ,Sis?"

Elsa broke into laughter at the sight of sister the most active out of the two out of breath just from being chased be a few guards.

"Now let's build that Pegasus huh ?"

Elsa said recovering from the bout laughter she just had ."What type of horse will have wings today ?"

" Spice !" Squealed Anna. Spice was Anna's horse whom she loved dearly . He was a black Tennessee Walker with white stockings on all four legs.

Elsa held out her hand and swirling snowflakes came from her hand and sparkled in the moon light . The snowflakes formed an exact replica of Spice save for the wings and fact that the horse was now snow white. The ice creatures main and tail swayed slightly as it kneeled and laid down so to make it easier for Anna to climb on .

Anna jumped up and down and turned quickly and hugged Elsa still jumping .

"Stop jumping let's go fly !" Yelled Elsa excitedly at Anna .

"Okay" Anna ran and hoped on to the horse before it's wings grabbing it's icey main . Elsa did the same but wrapped her arms

around her sister tightly .

Elsa whispered " Are you ready Anna ?" Anna nodded ." Okay, hold on tight because were going straight up ! " Just then the horse shot up straight into the air and soared straight up it's ice wings flapping vigorously.

"Wooooohooo!" Anna screamed in pure joy. They shot up thru clouds a and stopped when the moon was to their rite . "Elsa," awe filling Anna's voice," this isn't a dream rite ?"

"No, it beautiful . Isn't it ?"

"Yea," she said not really hearing Elsa's voice still mesmerized by the sight of the moon so close.

After a few moments passed Elsa leaned her head against her sisters back and said sadly,"Anna we have to go down. I'm getting tired and it's hard to keep him up for this long."

Anna didn't say anything for a while and all of a sudden started to lean to the left . Elsa pulled her trying to make her sit up straight , " Lean the other way Anna. You're heavy!" ,Anna kept slipping to the left .

Anna it's not funny you're going to fall !" Elsa screamed with desperation in her voice as she pulled harder and harder. "Anna-!" Elsa remembered her sister fell asleep randomly at times when she felt safest and relaxed. She immediately caused the horse to drop , making easier to hold on to her sister. But Anna was slipping faster and it was getting harder to hold on to her. A small blizzard began to form under them as they continued to descend. The horse jerked as a snowflake landed in it's eye cause Elsa to lose her grip on Anna . As soon as Anna fell the blizzard intensified to the point to where the ground was cover in 10 feet of fresh snow with in 15 woke up instantly when she fell off the horse and reached out to Elsa desperately.

Elsa reached out her hand as we'll her face contorted into one of worry and fear so great it made her lose control of her powers . Ice magic shot out from her hands and stuck her sister in her heart ,causeing one lock of her hair to become platinum. Without warning Anna landed safely in the snow and elsa dissolved the snow creature and rushed to Anna just as the secret passage rubbled and opened to revile The king and Queens along with guards racing towards them .

"Anna! Wake up Anna !" Elsa screamed in agony and suffering and tears streamed down her face and froze instantly .

When their parents reached them ,their mother wrenched Anna out of Elsa's arms and ran back through the passage way , while their father wrapped Elsa in one of the tightest hugs she had in her life but she couldn't feel anything except the pain of hurting Anna.

Later on that night Anna had awoken but she was colder than a girl next to a blazing fire should have been . This was the last night Anna and Elsa saw each other until their parents desperate leave searching for a cure for the eternal winter set off in Anna's heart.


End file.
